


Hogwarts TARDIS - Series 1

by orphan_account



Series: Hogwarts TARDIS - The Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A character dies but the character is only important to their fandom and not this universe, Doctor Who Series 2, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mashup of Harry Potter and Doctor Who. Takes place after Book 7 and Series 1, in the place of Series 2. Also posted on Wikia.





	1. Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> See our wiki: www.hogwartstardis.wikia.com

Hermione Granger found herself drinking away her sorrows in the Tell Tale Heart bar. Earlier, Susan Bones had given her the worst possible news...

_Hermione was sitting on the living room couch absentmindedly when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she put down her book and went to answer the door. She was surprised to see Susan Bones standing on her porch._

_"Susan! It's nice to see you," Hermione said._

_Susan sighed. "I wish I could be here for a social visit, but I'm afraid that I have to be the bearer of bad news."_

_"Why? What happened?" Hermione asked. She was getting worried._

_"Your husband was in a Muggle car accident. And I'm sorry, but... he died."_

_Hermione was stunned to silence. "Th-thank you for telling me."_

_Susan's face softened. "I'm really sorry, Hermione. Just call me if you need anything." Hermione nodded. Susan drove away in her car, and Hermione just stood in silence, a million thoughts running through her head. First and foremost was the fact that the love of her life, Ron Billius Weasley, was dead. They had only gotten married a year ago - in 2000 - and now he was dead._

_Hermione had never felt so much pain in her heart._

And that's what had brought Hermione to the bar. She hadn't bothered contacting anyone; she just couldn't. Her heart had already been torn to pieces by the news of Ron's death; she didn't need to suffer anymore.

A man in a clean suit entered the bar, followed by a blonde woman.

"A bar in 2001? Doctor, there's nothing interesting about that."

Hermione's interest was piqued.

"Ah, but there is," the Doctor said. "Leticia Lestrange - the leading advocate of women's rights in 2032 - was born in 2001."

"Where was she born?"

"Some place called Malfoy Manor, to a woman named Bellatrix and a man named Tom Riddle."

Hermione blanched. Bellatrix Lestrange had a child? She called for the bartender, a woman with an aristocratic face and blonde hair in a bun.

"Another mimosa, please," Hermione asked.

"You sure, darling? That's your seventh."

"Please. My husband just died in a car accident and left me way more quid than I need," Hermione said bitterly. "If finances are worrying you, you don't have to. Ron Weasley's dead and he's not coming back."

Rose Tyler couldn't help but eavesdrop on Hermione and the bartender's conversation. When the bartender left to give Hermione another mimosa, Rose gestured to the Doctor and scooted closer.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but listen into your conversation. I heard that your husband just passed in a car accident. I can relate. My... my dad died in one too when I was little."

"Oh my God, that's terrible! I'm so sorry for your loss," Hermione said, forgetting about her own loss.

"It's okay. I've gotten over it already," Rose smiled a pained smile. "I met him once, thanks to the Doctor. He took me to the day he died."

"You can travel in time?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Where I come from, it's 2005. And the TARDIS can travel in space too."

"I've never heard of a TARDIS before."

The Doctor laughed.

"That's because I don't really advertise it."

"I see..." Hermione said. "Well, nothing's tethering me down here, so I suppose we'll part ways here and I'll keep drinking. It was nice meeting you. It's nice that you found each other." She winked.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks. "We're not - we're not together."

"I see," Hermione laughed. Then she fainted. The Doctor and Rose rushed to cushion Hermione's fall. The Doctor looked wildly around and noticed the mimosa was smoking. The Doctor sniffed it.

"Zygon blood," cursed the Doctor. "Near deadly."

"What's a Zygon?" Rose asked.

"Shapeshifters. Nasty shapeshifters. Look around, there has to be a Zygon somewhere."

The bartender noticed that Hermione had fallen.

"Oh no - what happened?"

"You're the Zygon!" the Doctor exclaimed. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and checked for alien readings. "Let me guess. This bar is actually a Zygon ship."

The bartender sighed and smiled thinly. "You would be correct."

All around them, the customers turned back into Zygons. Rose panicked. "Doctor..."

"Take Hermione and go to the TARDIS!"

"What if she's a Zygon?!"

"Trust me - she's not."

Rose nodded and tried to lift Hermione. A carefully decorated stick fell. Rose picked it up and tried to hurry.

 _God, this woman is heavy...._ Rose thought. Hermione stirred awake. "Wh-what happened?"

"Aliens," Rose said simply. "Think you can run?"

Hermione smiled grimly. "I've had loads of practice. Where to?"

"The police box," Rose said, pointing at the TARDIS.

The two women ran. Zygons chased them. Hermione took her wand.

" _Expulso_!" BOOM! The Zygons exploded. Rose looked in curiosity.

"Go! Go! I'll hold them off," Hermione said.

The Doctor came running. Hermione recognized him.

"In! In!"

Hermione and Rose ran into the TARDIS.

"What was that?!" Rose asked.

"Magic," Hermione breathed.

"So. Any thoughts?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to the TARDIS.

"How many Expansion Charms did you use?"

The Doctor was flabbergasted. "Anyway. Magic and all that. I think you'd be a great asset to our little TARDIS team. You said you have nothing tying you down, right?"

"Yep," Hermione said.

The Doctor grinned. "Allons-y!"


	2. A Mad Clash With a Madman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Summary:
> 
> A leisurely trip to the planet Apalapucia is all but relaxing as the Doctor, Rose, and Hermione come across dangerous Handbots, Doctors from the future, and a mysterious future companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a two-part story.

The TARDIS whirred calmly in outer space, circling Earth. They’d just gotten back from sorting Hermione’s possessions out. Hermione was quietly reading a book while Rose and the Doctor laughed about some past adventure. Hermione put down her book, bookmarking it.

"So. Where are we going? Some vacation place, I'd hope," Hermione said.

"Anywhere in the universe, Bookworm," the Doctor said. "Anywhere, anywhen."

"He literally means anywhen," Rose grumbled, "he took me on a trip to Victorian Cardiff once."

"So - vacation place?" Hermione reminded.

"Ah - I know the perfect one! It's called Apalapucia!"

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"It's a vacation planet," the Doctor said, “and it’s voted #1.”

“So? What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Hermione said enthusiastically.

“Well then - let’s go! Allons-y!” the Doctor said excitedly.

The TARDIS wheezed. Whoosh!

 _All right, so maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,_  the Doctor thought as he searched for Rose and Hermione. They’d pressed the button to Red Waterfall - the Doctor had pressed the Green Anchor button.

"Rose? Hermione? Where are you?” he asked to the empty room.

 _What the…_  Rose thought. She and Hermione had long since left the white room a while ago and were now exploring the place they were in. After circling around aimlessly, they found a cafe and stopped there. They ordered some food and chatted.

“Where’s the Doctor?” Hermione asked.

“I have no idea - this isn’t like him at all,” Rose mused. “Where is he?” **  
**

The Doctor searched around the complex - it was beginning to seem like one big vacation resort. That’s probably what it was. Some kind of technology was separating him and his companions. He soon found a wall marked with - _Find Us, Doctor_. He shuddered. Who did he need to find?

“What?!”

 **  
**A group of robots - Handbots - closed in on a dark-skinned woman with a red coat and blue pants. The Doctor rushed towards them.

“Hang on - I’ve got you!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“DOCTOR!!” the woman yelled.

The Doctor fumbled for his sonic screwdriver and aimed for the Handbots.

“Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness,” the Handbots said.

The Doctor blanched. The woman rushed into his arms.

 **  
**Oh.

  
Oh, of course **.**

He should’ve known that this was the Two Streams Facility, and that Apapalucia was suffering from an outbreak of Chen-7, a disease deadly to dual-hearted creatures.

 _About bloody time_ , Rose thought as she watched the Doctor rush to them.

“Rose! Hermione!” the Doctor exclaimed. “I’ve missed you so much. I thought I had lost you forever, Rose. It took the combined might of Donna, Martha, Clara, Luna, and Hermione to help me recover.”

“Donna? Martha? Clara?” Rose asked.

"Luna?!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Wait - you mean - you don’t remember Donna Noble?”

“No…” they said.

“Oh, no…” the Doctor said. “Something’s wrong here…”

**  
** **To be continued in:**

_**Two Streams** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little spoilers for the future in this episode!


End file.
